1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to: an electronic device system in which a storage device is connected to an electronic device reading data from the storage device; and the storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
In electronic devices including personal computers and television receivers, many of these are provided with connection interfaces used for connection with external devices. Examples of such connection interfaces are of SD (Secure Digital) standard and of SDIO (Secure Digital Input Output) standard.
Devices compatible with the SDIO standard, in case of power saving ones, do not need own power supply unit and are allowed to operate by electric power supplied from a connected electronic device. Such a device is allowed to be utilized when merely connected to an electronic device, and hence has high universality. Thus, the SDIO standard is adopted in many kinds of devices.
In particular, memories provided with a connection interface of SD standard, that is, so-called SD memory cards, are easy to carry around. Further, cost reduction and capacity enhancement have been achieved. Thus, such memory cards have spread widely. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-109036 discloses a portable communication terminal to which an SD memory card is allowed to be attached.